Regret
by Broken Cries
Summary: Elena? Katherine? What would happen if everything that made them different disappeared? Summary sucks, reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : Something I just made up on the spot. Its not all that amazing but please review. I'd like to know what you guys think. :D**

_"I hope you burn in hell Damon." A familiar voice yelled in a seductive voice._

_ "Who the fuck are you? Show yourself!" He yelled._

_ "You already know who I am, theres not point in wasting time, now is there?" She replied_

_ "I swear to god, if you've hurt Elena! I'll kill you!"_

_ "That'd be quite impossible wouldn't it?" She said, laughing to herself._

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ She stepped into the light, with a big smirk on her face._

_ "Katherine! You bitch, what did you do to her?"_

_ "Tsk, tsk Damon." She pointed a finger at him, "I thought you'd be able to hear my heartbeating. I guess I was wrong. This just proves you and Stefan used me as a replacement."_

_ "E-Elena?" His eyes wide in shock and a painful look crossed his face._

_ "Bingo!" She twirled in a circle then walked closer to him._

_ "W-Whats..w-wrong with you?"_

_ "Whats wrong Damon? Cats got your tongue? Oh stop pretending like this is completely shocking. You should've known that after a while of thinking of me as Katherine and using me as her till you got the real thing, I'd actually turn into her." _

_ "I never thought of you as Katherine! I love you Elena! The Elena I've known and cared about. Whats happened to you? Did Katherine get to you?"_

_ "Oh fuck off with that bullshit. Katherine explained everything to me, and you know what? It all finally makes sense. Shes not my enemy, you are." With that said she staked him in the heart._

_ "E-Elen.." He gasped, before everything turned black._

Damon's P.O.V.

I woke up with a jolt, I was ridiculously happy that it was all a dream, but at the same time I was horrified with what I'd seen. I couldn't believe that was the Elena I knew, _my_ Elena. Of course it wasn't, but it sure felt real. I got up for a quick shower, then ran over to the grill hoping to find Elena.

When I arrived at the grill, I saw a lot of familiar faces but I couldn't find Elena's. I ordered a couple of shots then raced over to Elena's house. When I climbed onto the tree branch and looked inside Elena's bedroom window, I saw something I would never be able to unsee. Something that even scared me, Damon Salvatore.

**Authors Note : WAS IT HORRIBLE? BAD? GOOD? Review plox. ;D. I love reading what you guys have to say. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : Hey guys. ;D. Chapter 2! Reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy.**

Elena's P.O.V

I just arrived home from a terrible day at school, Bonnie was still ignoring me and Caroline was staring at Matt all day. I guess I should be used to this kind of stuff.

"Aunt Jenna? Jeremy?" I called, and got the same response I always did, silence. I made my way up the stairs and walked towards my bedroom door. It was already opened, though I remembered closing it before leaving for school and Aunt Jenna or Jeremy never go in there without my permission.

"Ah, whatever." I whispered, shrugging it off. I threw my backpack on the floor and made my way for my diary. I was just about to reach for it when the door slammed making a loud bang, I gasped, I felt my heart start to beat at a quick pace.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?"

"_Heeeello Eleeeena._" Someone whispered back to me in a playful tone, I thought I recognized that voice. It was mine.

I couldn't move, the only name that came into my head was, _Katherine_. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath in the whole time, I tried breathing but it just came out in short pants.

"_Thats very rude of you, Elena. I greeted you, and all you can do is stand there? I didn't know I was also going to have to teach you manners._"

"Who invited you in here? Get out!" I had no idea where that came from, I looked alright on the outside but in the inside I already died three times, I was glad that my voice didn't waiver though.

"Elena." She made a 'tsk' sound. "Turn around, Elena."

I turned around immediately, to find no other, then Katherine. She looked exactly like me, in every single way possible.

"My, my. You really are something Elena. I can't believe we look alike. I'm going to have so much fun!"

"No! Get out, go away."

"Oww. Come on Elena. Whats here thats so important to you anyways? Aunt Jenna? Jeremy? Stefan? Damon?"

"My family and my friends are important to me! You wouldn't understand."

"Oh but I do Elena. Far more than _you_ could ever understand." She giggled to herself, then added, "How do you think we look alike Elena? We're the exact same on the outside."

"Coincidence?"

"Mmmm, no. Its much more than that."

"Whatever the reason is, I'm not helping you do anything that could possibly hurt or kill anyone."

"Why, Elena?" She moved closer and closer eachtime, "Bonnie doesn't care about you. Caroline spends so much time with Stefan, more than you do. Maybe her depression about Matt was just a little act? And then theres the Salvatore brothers."

My throat felt like it was burning and the insides of my stomach were turning in the most uncomfortable way. I couldn't reply because deep down, I knew it was all true.

"Damon doesn't care about you, either does Stefan. Do you think they would've came to you if you looked any different? I don't think so. Your just their replacement, until they can get the real thing." She used her finger to run accross my chin slowly and pulled my necklance off then continued, "I can help you. We can take everything that rightfully belongs to us, will you let me help you?"

She'd just said everything that I was praying wasn't true, but if she was here for just a short while of time and she could see this. What did everyone else think? I was done being good-two-shoe Elena Gilbert. I had a dark side aswell, and everyones going to get a taste of it.

"Yes." I replied almost right before the she finished.

"Very good, very good indeed." She laughed to herself, then moved closer to me and stared me in the eye. "First, I have a little task for you dear."

**Authors Note : Hey, sorry for leaving Damon's P.O.V. out. I just need to get everything caught up first. ;D. Also I might not be able to continue for a while. Sorry guys, something very important has come up, I'll fill you guys in when I return. ;D. **

** I'm sorry if everythings moving very quickly too. I didn't intend for that to happen, I'm not all that great of a writer. I'll try harder on the next chapters to come. Review plox! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note : Hay guys! :D. I kind of over exaggerated about being away. It wasn't that big of a thing I just had to visit my aunt for a while, I thought I was going to be there for a couple weeks or days. Sorry QQ! Also, thank you so much for the reviews. I love you guys! :D. Chapter 3~ Enjoy. **

Damon's P.O.V

Katherine and Elena? How was it possible? She was probably just acting with Katherine, she wouldn't hurt the people she cared about. Shes just pretending to be on Katherines side then stake her when the time is right.

"Fuck sake." I yelled, and slammed my fist against the table. This couldn't be the Elena I know, maybe my dream wasn't just a dream!

"Damon. Whats wrong?" I turned around to find Alaric in the hallway.

"Heard of something called knocking?" I made a knocking motion with my hand.

"You didn't answer my question. What is it?"

"Katherine's back." I replied, acting like I didn't care.

"Hm, thats a problem now. Does Stefan and Elena know?"

"Stefan, I couldn't care less about. Elena, she probably knows more than any of us do."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I turned around again to find Stefan glaring at me.

"Oh, nothing little bro. You should just watch that little spy of yours."

"Whats wrong with you Damon? What are you talking..."

"Shes fucking working with Katherine! You idiots!" I yelled.

After a while of silence Alaric spoke up, "How do you know that Damon?"

"I went over to her house" I turned around and walked over to Stefan, "I just wanted to do my daily job of harassing you and your girlfriend." I paused, taking a breath then continued, "Shes with Katherine, Stefan."

"W-What? No she isn't Damon. Listen to yourself, this is Elena we're talking about!"

"Why the fuck do you think I've been indulging in my alcohol supply all morning? I know this is Elena, I can't believe it myself but its reality. Shes with Katherine."

"Wait." Alaric said in a fuzzy tone, "Was she wearing her vervain necklace?"

"Uhhh.."

"'Uhhh', seriously Damon?"

"What? Its not like I stare at her to see if shes wearing it 24/7. Excuse me." I replied in a taunting voice.

"Yeah, because you don't check out my girlfriend all day."

"What do you want? I'm just telling you morons what I found out that, let me just remind, you guys had no idea about."

"It doesn't make sense though. Why would Elena do this? Katherine must be blackmailing her or something, maybe she threatened her."

I just shrugged, "Possible."

"If you're lying Damon..."

"You'll do what? Sit on me? Fuck off Stefan. I'm already stressed, go back to your action figures. Let the adults handle this."

"I'm going to talk to Elena tonight. Maybe theres a reason behind all this, like Alaric said."

"Don't do that Stefan."

"Why not? Its because you're lying, isn't it!"

"This is Katherine. She doesn't let anyone know anything she doesn't want them to know until its the right time."

"I'm not talking about Kather-..."

"Katherine's behind this you idiot! Elena's not going to say shit."

"Damon's right, Stefan. Lets just wait and see whats going to happen. Don't try to get on Elena's bad side too." Both Alaric and Stefan turned to stare at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand around, dismissing them. "I'm going out for a drink."

Elena's P.O.V.

Its been a couple hours since Katherine asked me to kill Bonnie. For some reason I thought it exciting, planning someones death. Katherine would come by every 20 minutes or so. She said she'd help me get revenge on Stefan and Damon in due time.

"Elena."

"Yes Katherine?"

"Tell me what you've come up with."

"Alright." I replied, picking up the sheets of paper I was working on and handed it to her.

"Mmm...Not bad. This could actually do some damage." She smirked at how heartless the plan was.

"What about Stefan and Damon? Do you think they already know about this?" I asked.

"The Salvatore brothers already know. Thats why you're going to tell them this is all just an act. Tell them you're working with them, when secretly you're actually working with me. Do you understand?" She replied in a serious tone.

"Yes, I understand." I did understand, but what I didn't understand was why something in the back of my head was screaming at me and telling me this was wrong.

**Authors Note : How did you guys like it? Sorry if its kinda lame. Review plox. ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note : Sorry for not posting sooner, I'm kinda writing another story too. I know I should probably finish one at a time, but I couldn't help myself! LOL. Anyways, I feel so evil today. :D. Chapter 4! Thank you guys for the reviews too. Enjoy.**

Elena's P.O.V.

I was heading over to the boarding house to tell Stefan and Damon, katherine came to see me and she thinks I'm working for her, and then explain to them that I'm just pretending. Even though I'm not.

Before I could knock Damon opened then door with a bottle of, god-knows-what, in his hand. "Hey Damon!" I smiled at him, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Whats wrong, Damon?" I asked worriedly.

Damon's P.O.V.

"Hey Damon!" She greeted me sweetly.

"What do you want?" I couldn't help but hiss at her.

"Whats wrong, Damon?" She asked. I couldn't help but wonder where I heard that before, oh thats right, in my dream. "_Whats wrong, Damon? Cats got your tongue?_" I cringed replaying that scene in my head.

"I already know about your little play with Katherine."

"Oh. You already know that she came to visit me?"

"Yeah, I do. So does Stefan and Alaric, so if I were you, I'd get my little ass out of here ASAP."

"But Damon, let me explain please!" I couldn't help but feel bad, so I reasoned. I'll listen to her then be rude to her.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"May I come in?"

"Nope."

"What? Are you serious? Come on Damon, its cold."

"Times wastin'. If you don't have anything to say to me then, I'll just be going." I started to close the door when a hand pushed as hard as it could, willing me to keep it open.

"Okay, okay. Katherine came over and asked me to side with her, I said I will because she threatened me. I'm just pretending to be on her side, alright?" She took a big breath in, "Can I come inside now?"

I stared at her for a couple of minutes, then looked for her necklace. "Wheres your necklace?"

"Huh?" She glanced down, "Oh, I must've taken it off when I was taking a shower. Sorry."

She stared up at me with those big chocolatey, brown eyes. I just wanted to reach out to her and whisper my apologies in her ear.

"I understand, Elena. Its alright." I moved to the side, encouraging her to come inside silently.

"Thank you, Damon." She whispered, greatfully.

Elena's P.O.V.

Woo! I was in. I couldn't help but feel guilty though.

"Hey Stefan." I greeted him, then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Elena." He replied hugging me.

"I have something I need to tell you Stefan." I said in a serious tone.

"Sure, come over here. Sit." He led me to the couch.

"Its about Katheine." Damon and Stefan sent glances to eachother, thinking I didn't notice.

"She came over to my house after school. She was threatening me to kill Bonnie and Caroline, she said I have to help her take whats rightfully hers."

"What could she possibly want?"

"Thats what I need to find out." I gave Stefans hand a small squeeze. "I'm pretending to help her so she'll leave my friends and family alone. You understand don't you Stefan?"

"Yes, I do." He squeezed my hand back, "We'll all have to go along with this."

"Thank you, Stefan."

After I finished talking to Stefan and Damon, I started to feel really guilty, and for reason I couldn't believe I had actually just done what I did. I was lying to my boyfriend, for some bitch that is probably using me. I couldn't remember why I was doing it though.

"What are you thinking about?" A hiss came from behind me, I had a feeling she already knew what was on my mind.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"You aren't having doubts are you?" She came closer to me and stared me in the eye, "You will follow through with what I planned, do you understand? We _are _going to kill Bonnie, then the Salvatore brothers."

_'No! No! No! I don't understand! I don't want to hurt anyone!' ,_"I understand." I replied.

"Good, good. Time to get to business then." She clasped her hands together and jumped up in excitement.

**Authors Note : Once again, sorry for it being so short. Been kinda busy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. My, my...Elena's acting skills _are_ something. Review plox! ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note : I'm switching somethings up a little, I hope you guys don't mind! ;D. Review plox! So anyways, heres chapter 5! Enjoy ~**

Damon's P.O.V.

Damn. I couldn't help but feel something weird still going on with Elena. Something more powerful and destructive. Not even Katherine could compare to it, she was a mere insect.

"Damon. I believe everything is all well now. You don't have to watch Elena anymore." I heard Stefan mumbling.

"Stefan, you and I both know everything isn't all well, and I will continue to watch Elena for as long as I wish. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going."

"Wait Damon." I turned around and stared him square in the face.

"What is it?" After a while of waiting for his reply I was getting annoyed, "Well? What is it?"

"Do you feel it?" I stared at him absentmindly.

"Feel what? I don't know what your talking about." I replied and started to turn around.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You know Katherine and Elena are working together! Elena's aura is changing! And you know somethings coming to Mystic Falls!" He slowed down then continued, "I started drinking human blood again. I need to become stronger to protect Elena."

"Do you know how utterly and completely stupid you sound right now? Do, not, harass, me. Or I _will _make you feel real pain." I yelled back in a cold tone. "Now if you don't mind, I have things to do, people to kill. Don't wait up for me."

"_Bastard._" I heard him whisper under his breath, I just laughed a loud menacing laugh and closed the door behind me.

Stefan's P.O.V.

I wonder if he knows. I smirked. So this was how power felt? Now I understood why Damon loved to be in control and toy with humans. It all makes sense now. Too bad I won't be able to acompany him, seeing that he will be dead soon.

"Its all for the better Stefan." I whispered to myself.

Damon's P.O.V.

The fucking bastard. He thinks I don't know hes working with one of the most dangerous vampire clans in the world. I could smell them all over him, he probably thought I've never actually met one in person. Haha. How stupid the bastard is. I could hardly believe how fast everything was changing though. From St. Stefan, and Goody-Two-Shoe Elena, and Katherine...well Katherine was the only one that was normal now. Aside myself. Heck, even Alaric's been acting weird lately.

"Thats it!" I said to myself a little louder than a whisper. Katherine was the answer to all my problems. She probably knows what is going on.

"Called for me?" A seductive voice whispered through the nights air.

"_Katherine._" I cringed saying her name. "Come come out where ever you are little bitch. I need to speak with you for a moment."

"What is it?" I turn around to see her standing there.

"Whats up with Elena?" I paused, "_and _Stefan?"

"'And Stefan', Damon?" She looked at me confused, "What wrong with my Stefan? What happened? I could kill you right now Damon, so if I were you I'd answer my questions, before I get angry."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied back in a bored tone, "Somethings wrong with Stefan now, hes working with the vampire clan." Her eyes widened hearing that.

"What? Thats impossible. If its true..."

"'If its true...', what?" I asked, well, yelled. I needed fucking answers and now! "Well?"

"If its true, we're all in a lot more danger than I thought." She snarled back.

"What do you mean, than you thought? You already knew about this? You bitch. I should've staked you while I had the chance." I looked at my surroundings now, "And you better stop compelling Elena into playing your little games."

"Elena's more than willing to help the original toy, get revenge on the brothers that bought a new one that was just a replacement." I understood what she meant, "I need you and Stefan, and Bonnie dead."

"Bonnie and Stefan? I know you want me dead, but Bonnie and Stefan? What the fuck did they do?"

"Mmmm..I thought you didn't care about either of them Damon?" She taunted me then continued, "Klaus, wants Bonnie dead for her witchy spells. Shes not as new to them as you think, shes actually been given years of experience. Unconsciously of course. Stefan has to die because hes apart of the vampire clan, or at least, thinks he is. They're just using him."

"Then why did you act so surprised when I told you about that?" I asked, "And what about me?"

"Its called acting. And I was surprised because I had no idea you were that sneaky and clever. And If I'm killing Stefan, I'm definitely killing you. Then I'll kill your precious little Elena to follow you both to hell."

"We'll see bitch, we'll see." And with that we both went our seperate ways. Now, I was going to have to find a way to get back to Elena, then Stefan. And I would need one persons help in particular.

Elena's P.O.V.

"I don't want to do this anymore Katherine!" I bursted out by mistake, I watched her eyes turn a deep shade of red. She snarled, I could tell she was angry from her outting, and I was expecting her to take out her anger on me when she stopped midway, and looked behind me with wide, scared eyes.

**Authors Note : Sorry. Really short. I can't help it. My mind only works well for so long. And oh my god, last nights episode 9. Ugh. I was hysterically crying with the Damon and Rose scene. I was screaming "TEAM STEFAN. I'M OFFICIALLY TEAM STEFAN!" I was just upset though, so..LOL. Damon 3. Review plox ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note : Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I guess I kind of gave up on this story, but I'm going to suck it up and continue! I think I've gotten better, let me know what you think.**

Elena's P.O.V.

_"I don't want to do this anymore Katherine!" I bursted out by mistake, I watched her eyes turn a deep shade of red. She snarled, I could tell she was angry from her outting, and I was expecting her to take out her anger on me when she stopped midway, and looked behind me with wide, scared eyes._

"Hello Katherine." Somebody said from behind me. I was in the process of turning around to see who made Katherine so scared, when everything went black.

"Erghmm..." I moaned, my hand unconsciously going to my head, there was something wet there and when I brought my hand down to my eyes I knew it was blood.

"Elena?" I heard someone say, "Elena..." There it was again, "Elena, are you alright? It's me, Stefan. Elena..."

"Stefan?" I whispered, I remembered hearing that name before I just couldn't remember where and who it belonged to.

"Yes Elena, It's me, Stefan." The figure said again, I tried reforcusing my eyes but they wouldn't allow it. "You're going to be alright, I gave you some blood which probably healed your wounds." After a moment he said, "When we got there, Katherine had already escaped."

"Elena...?" I asked, why did he keep calling me Elena? "Who are you? Who's Elena? Who's Katherine?" I demanded, this guy was weird. Why did he keep calling me Elena? That wasn't my name, was it? Now that I mention it, I don't remember what my name is...

"Elena..." Another voice said, "You don't remember us, do you?" They asked.

"Look," I said, "I don't recall either of you, and what happened? Why am I all bloody?" After a moment I asked, "Am I dead?"

"What?" I thought I heard someone laughing.

"Damon..." Said someone else. He mumbled something to him that I didn't quite catch.

"Look, I don't know you guys, so...if you wouldn't mind helping me get up, I'd like to go home and probably take a shower, then get myself checked out." I said in an annoyed tone and tried to pick myself off the floor, "Do you mind?"

"Elena..." Neither moved, "Don't you know me? I'm your boyfriend, It's me, Stefan." I finally got up, without their help I might add, and finally got a good look at them both. They were attractive, very attractive, but I couldn't remember who they were. I knew I had seen those faces somewhere else before, but that's about all I could remember.

"I just told you, I don't know either of you!" I tried looking around but felt myself getting light-headed, "Would you mind showing me the way out? I really need to get home, I don't feel very well..."

"But...I gave you my blood, you should be fine. Elena...what's going on?" Said the same voice that was starting to give me a headache.

"Don't you listen? I don't know you! You're creeping me out, would you stop repeating yourself and help me find my way out?" I finally snapped, then composed myself, "I'm sorry, but I really don't remember either of you."

"I'll show you the way out." Said the figure that was supposedly called Damon. "Follow me." He said looking at me. Now that he was staring at me, I had a better look of him, he was actually quite handsome, and his eyes...

"Thank you." I replied before I got carried away. I moved closer to him and let him help me to the door. It was odd, when he touched my arm, I felt something-

"Wait," I turned around, "Y-you forgot something." He said, and handed me a necklace.

"I don't think that's mine, I would've remembered if I had worn something like that." I replied and continued walking away.

"But..." He whispered.

"Thank you..." I said, waiting for a name.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He said, placing a kiss to my hand, why did it feel like this had all happened before? "It's a pleasure to meet you...again." He whispered the last word so I couldn't quite hear him.

"Thank you again, Damon." I said and walked out...

**Author's Note : Not all that good but, hey. Enjoy. Review please.**


End file.
